1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the U.S. patent classification definitions technical field of but not limited to; Class 273 Archery/Subclass 317+ and Class 124 Mechanical guns and projectors/subclass 23.1 bow, subclass 25 crossbow, subclass 25.6 compound bow, and more specifically to a unique and novel apparatus that provides protection to such as but not limited to, an archery bow's cam module, idler module, tension cable and string; and provides protection to stave reel, cam and idler modules, wheel etc. which are mounted at or near the extreme end of a bow stave from contact with objects which would cause damage to the aforementioned.
2. Prior Art
Archery in its purest form has long been associated with the Native American bow and arrow, and while the newest style of bow is the compound bow, it was invented in the mid-20th century with 20th century technology. Said compound bow consisted of steel pulleys and/or cams on the ends of the staves, with a long string that criss-crosses the bow multiple times. One limb usually has an elliptical cam, which produces a sudden reduction in the draw weight of the bow when a certain point is reached. Another form had double elliptical cams but had timing problems. Bow material was commonly wood or fiberglass. Computer software had yet to be invented that could demonstrate stress and g-force generated upon staves, strings and elliptical pulleys. Arrow speed was comparably slow at 200 fps and archery bows had a typical “C” shape. Typically archery bows described can be bought in expensively.
In the 21st century, computers and software technology have advanced archery as archery equipment has seen dramatic advances in aluminum and magnesium composite limb systems, parallel limb design, limb turrets, cam module, idler module, carbon tension cable and strings, power and buss cables, cable and string suppressors, inertia tungsten carbide weight disks embedded into cams and string grubs. The aforementioned advances and innovations have brought the modern compound bow to where it is today. Arrow speeds now reach 340 fps; computerized numerical controlled machines bend, form or vacuum composite material into variations of rectangular shapes with beyond parallel dual limbs tipped with cam modules, idler modules, string suppressors etc.
While archery equipment and compound bow performance advances have continued to rise, so has the price of this 21st century technology. High performance archery bows cost upwards of $1,200. While there do exist many fanciful apparatus that will attach in all manners to an archers bow, they all have similar shortcomings which is none would provide adequate protection to said new and expensive 21st century archery technology. Specifically the cam module and idler module elliptically ovidly shaped cams and associated power and buss cable's contact point on the take-up track of the cam without interfering with the aforementioned module(s) movement or sacrificing somewhere else.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,730,883 discloses a bow cam protector that overlaps the cam with members extending beyond the cam . . . . While such a configuration may be suitable for providing limited cam protection, vibration dampening and a stand, the invention of the '883 patent does not provide protection to either said cam module and idler module elliptically ovidly shaped cams or associated power and buss cable's contact point on the take-up track of the cam. Also '883's said members extending beyond the cam could act as an undesirable hook while walking through thick forest while hunting.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,979,488 discloses a cam or eccentric wheel shield that quiets the sound of . . . and shields the movement of cams or a-centric wheels during movement and protects the wheels and the cable from becoming clogged, chipped or damaged. Disclosure of '488 is unique to 20th century archery equipment but does not address the use of or the acceptance of 21st century archery technology such as offset cam modules, idler module, string and cable suppressors or grubs. So also, said patent 488 is unlikely to withstand the g-force vibrations and recoil associated with 21st century high performance archery bows. In addition, '488 interferes and blocks the mounting points for some string suppressors which are sold as stock equipment. '488 interferes with cam module and idle module field adjustments.
Accordingly, a need remains for BOW LIMB AND CAM STRIKE PLATE in order to overcome the above-noted shortcomings. The non-limiting exemplary embodiments satisfies such a need by providing an apparatus that is convenient and easy to use, lightweight yet durable in design, versatile in its applications, and designed for easily and conveniently protecting cam module and idler module elliptically ovidly shaped cams and associated power and buss cable's contact point on the take-up track of the cam.